High School DxD What if Stories: Asia the Welsh Dragon Emperor
by LevyTaine
Summary: We all heard of High School DxD. The story about Issei Hyoudou's pursuit of power and friends and tit-filled harems and what not with the help of a dragon powered gauntlet. However, what if he DIDN'T have the Boosted Gear? What if, instead of him, it went to Asia Argento? (On Hiatus)
1. Life 1: Advent of the Black Witch

_'It was a beautiful day in Kuoh Town. The sun was shining-'_ "Ugh!"

'-the _birds were singing-'_

"Come on, just stay still!"

 _'-and the flowers were in bloom. So, why,'_ I thought, getting punched again in the stomach, knocking the wind out of me, _'was this happening to me!?'_ You see, my name is Asia Argento, and I'm a second year transfer student at Kuoh Academy. I have long blonde hair and turquoise eyes that sets me apart from the average Japanese girl. My looks are probably the reason I get into situations like these a lot. Since the day I transferred into this school, I earned two titles: Kuoh's Holy Maiden(from the boys), and Kuoh's Black Witch(from the girls).

"You're the reason they left us!" One of the trio shouted, kicking me to the ground. alleyway. Kiba-kun followed me out, stopping at the building corner.

"Well, just let me know if those girls are still bothering you. I'll deal with them for you." He offered, his ever-so-bright smile shining, even as the sun was blocked by clouds.

"Thanks, but I can deal with them on my own, Kiba-kun." I returned, turning towards him. "See you at school tomorrow?"

"Of course. Oh, here. Let me know if you need help with anything. I'll try my best to help out." Kiba-kun said, hastily writing on a slip of paper. After handing me it, I noticed it was a phone number. 'probably his cell phone number.' I thought, a small smile working it's way onto my face.

"Th-thanks, Kiba-kun... I appreciate it." I answered him honestly, avoiding his gaze. I felt my face heat up, so I turned away from him.

"W-well, I live this way, s-so I'll just...go home." I said awkwardly, walking away from Kiba-kun.

"Good night, Argento-san. Oh, before I forget; here. My club president wanted you to have this." Kiba-kun stopped me, handing me another slip of paper, this one having an ornate design drawn on it.

"Um... thanks, I guess. Well, later." I announced, finally going home. My home wasn't even that far from where I was, probably just a block or two. Didn't even take me five minutes to get there. Opening the front door, I sighed, relaxing. "I'm home!" I called out into the house. Mom poked her head out of the kitchen. "Welcome ba-" She stopped, gasping at my appearance.

"Oh no. Who did this to you?" she asked, cleaning the scrapes on my face with a rag (that I'll assume she didn't use to clean the dishes).

"Mom, it's alright. I just... fell on my way home. You know how clumsy I am." I answered hesitantly. Mom looked at me suspiciously. "That explains how your face is cut and your skirt is dirty, yet your shirt is clean? Nice try." she shot back. 'I knew I should've changed my skirt, but with Kiba-kun there, it was impossible.' I thought, caught in the lie.

Mom closed her eyes. "If you really don't want to talk about it then you can just say so. There's no need to lie to me." She said dejectedly, walking back to the kitchen.

"Mom..." I sighed out. Walking up the stairs to my room, I thought back on what Kiba-kun said.

'He'll take care of it for me, huh?' I smiled. 'I'll just have to take him up on that.' Opening the door to my room, I dropped my bookbag next to the doorand stripped. Deciding on taking a shower in the morning, I went to sleep.

The next day...

"Good morning!"

"Hey!"

I frowned, hearing all of the greetings exchanged between the other students.

"Don't frown, Argento-san. These girls are justjust happy to see each other again." my walking partner, Kiba-kun, defended, his golden blonde hair only outshined by his smile.

"Look! It's Kiba-sama!"

"Look who he's with!"

"Why her?"

"She probably blackmailed him or something."

"I refuse to believe that our Prince is in a relationship with the Witch of all people!"

Kiba-kun turned toward the other students, a smile on his face. "Come on, ladies. Why can't you just get along? For me?"

The girls stopped their whispers. "W-well, since your the one asking, Kiba-sama, I-I guess we could..." one of the girls answered. She turned and glared at me. "But don't make me regret it, Witch." Turning on her heels, she walked away, dispersing the growing crowd.

I rolled my eyes. They really think I care about their rumors about me? All I wanted was a friend or two. Anything other was not important.

The bell rang, signaling the first period. I looked up at Kiba-kun. "Guess we should get to class, huh?" I asked, not expecting an answer. We began walking to our classroom, a smile on my face.

After Class...

"So," my best friend, Aika Kiryuu-san, started, leaning against my desk. "What's up with you and Kiba-kun lately? You two are almost always together."

I flinched. _'Should've expected that from her. Anything juicy, she picks up on.'_ I thought.

"I-I'm not sure, Kiryuu-san," I answered. "Maybe he j-just wants to be friends?"

Kiryuu-san looked at me, her eyes narrowed. "Really? Just 'Friends'?" She air quoted when she said friends.

"Y-yeah. Maybe..." I repeated my answer, my face becoming red as she looked at me. "I-I really d-don't know, K-Kiryuu-san." I managed to stammer out.

Kiryuu-san sighed. "Alright, then. I'll believe you." she said, adjusting her glasses. "Anyway, did you hear what happened to Hyoudou-san?" she asked, standing up straight. "Apparently, he and his peverted friends were caught peeping at the Kendo team."

I turned around to look at the classmate in question, to catch him staring out the window, his brown hair blowing gently in the wind.

"Hey, he's kinda cute." I stated, earning a sly lewd smile from Kiryuu-san. "You know what? If he wasn't such a perv, he probably be popular with girls."

"So if I'm understanding that correctly, you mean 'If his reputation wasn't worse than mine, you'd be riding him.' Was I right?" Kiryuu-san teased, making my face redder than before. Then she looked over at Hyoudou-san.

"Oi, Hyoudou-san! Looks like you got yourself a- MMPH!" I covered her mouth with my hands before Kiryuu-san could finish. Hyoudou-san waved at us, an awkward smile on his face. I waved back, an equally awkward smile on my face. "What are you trying to do!?" I whispered to Kiryuu-san, annoyed. She just looked at me, deadpan. "Duh! I'm _trying_ to get you on his perv radar!" she said it like it was obvious.

Suddenly, the classroom door opened, allowing another student to walk in. He had messy black hair and beautiful violet eyes. N-not that I think his eyes were beautiful or anything! Violet was just my favorite color!

"KYYYYYAAAAA!!! It's Yuma-sama!" the girls in class cried, some readjusted their uniforms, while others began playing with their hair.

"Asia, are you still here?" the young man asked, looking around. Once he spotted me, he walked right up to me, smiling like those 'emoji' things.

That question changed the attitude of the entire room, it seems, because suddenly, the room went quiet, my female classmates attention on me.

"Ugh! Her, really!?"

"Did the Black Witch charm _another_ cute guy?"

I heard the whispers going around the room, but I was too busy trying to figure out who this guy was to care.

"There you are. Ready to go yet?" He asked, readjusting his bookbag. I looked at him, confused. "Do I know you?" I asked him. He and Kiryuu-san looked at me, confused.

"You don't even recognize your own cousin, Asia?" The young man asked, looming into my eyes. He looked at me like he was trying to look into my soul... huh? How could I forget him?

"Of course I remember you, Yuma!" I said, half giggling. "I was just messing with you!" He's my cousin, Yuma Amano. He's been my friend since we were kids. He's also my first... nevermind!

Yuma let out a breath of relief. "Oh, good. I thought you were mad at me for something." he said, happy. "We still on for the aquarium then?"

Kiryuu-san must've thought she knew what was happening, because next thing I knew, Yuma and I were being pushed out of the classroom.

"Go on!" She said, pushing us. "Go enjoy a couple's life!"

My face heated up at the sound of those words.

"W-what are you saying, Kiryuu-san! W-we're no couple!" I countered. Yuma chuckled. "Aika-san, please don't tease Asia," He turned my face back to him. "That's my job." His kissed my forehead, and I felt my face heat up even more.

"You sure you can still go? You feel pretty hot..." Yuma asked, placing his palm on my forehead, his concern showing on his face. I took a deep breath, trying to calm down. "Yeah, I'm fine. Let's go." I admitted, smiling. After saying bye to Kiryuu-san, we

left the school grounds in the direction of the aquarium.

After a few minutes of idle conversation, we ended up at the town park.

"And remember that time I hid mom's pie?" I asked, laughing.

"Yeah. And when Otou-san 'found' it? He couldn't sit for days! Haha!" Yuma agreed, laughing too. We approached a clearing of the park, a large fountain nearby.

Yuma stopped in place, his eyes covered by his bangs. "Hey, Asia..." he started, not moving.

I was worried, but I didn't show it on my face. "Yes?" I asked. "What is it?"

"Can you do me a favor?" Yuma continued, still not moving. My smile faltered. He was really worrying me with his behavior. "A-Anything! You name it!"

"Could you... _die_ for me?" Yuma asked, a genuine smile on his face.

I nodded. "Sure! I'll definitely die for y- wait, what?" I was too stunned to answer properly. "Could you repeat that, Yuma? I don't think I heard you properly."

"I said 'could you _die_ for me'?" Suddenly, Yuma was standing in front of me, his eyes displaying a variety of emotions- sorrow, guilt, acceptance, and a few others I couldn't place. I tried to speak, but instead of words, _blood_ came out of my mouth.

' _Huh_?' I looked down, discovering the reason for it- I was impaled on what I could only describe as some sort of light weapon. Yuma pushed me off, watching me fall to the floor. "I apologize, Asia. You're potential made you a threat to my kind. If you're upset, than blame Him. He's the reason you even _had_ a Sacred Gear." He explained turning around. He snapped,

revealing a pair of black-feathered wings-WINGS!- and I could hear his breathing becoming more labored, like he was trying to fight back tears.

"Farewell, Asia Argento." Yuma called behind him, taking off. I saw something sparkle until it hit the ground. Tears, I figured. Don't know why he was crying, while I was the one dying.

Speaking of, is this really how I'll die? Bleeding out of a hole in my chest? ...I should've talked to Kiba-kun more. He was the only friend I had other than Kiryuu-san.

That's right! Kiba-kun left me his number! Good thing I left it in my front bookbag pocket. Struggling, I reached for my bookbag, which somehow ended up next to me. Opening the front pocket, I pulled out the first paper I felt, the occult flier Kiba-kun gave me.

 _'If I'm gonna die, then I'd like to see Kiba-kun one last time... please, Lord?'_ I thought, my arm dropping to the ground, the flier in hand. The flier started to shine, blinding me.

"You called?" a familiar voice asked. "I didn't think you'd take a whole d- oh, no. Argento-san? Argento-san!" they knelt down near me, holding my hand gently. "J-just hold on, Argento-san. Stay with me!"

"This is great..." I struggled out, a smile barely forming on my face. "He really made my wish come true..."

Something warm and wet fell on my face. "You'll make it, that is my promise, Argento-san! Just listen to me! Focus on my voice, okay!?"

Then complete darkness.

 **~A/N: Hey, guys! It's the author, LevyTaine, here with some news. I'm gonna try to make this as close to the show as possible, while voicing the perspective of Asia Argento with the Boosted Gear. This may have twelve chapters, one for each episode of importance. As per the norm, please leave a comment or review down below, and/or p.m. me if you have any questions or ideas about which direction the story should go. Until next time, Readers! LevyTaine, out!~**


	2. Life 2: Hello, World!

" _A life lost. So young, too. Very well. With this, I give you life. However, you will no longer live just for yourself. You will live for my sake. Asia Argento, I welcome you into the life of a Devil."_

* * *

I woke up, screaming, in the middle of the night. I was in my room, my blanket providing little comfort. Every muscle in my body was sore, like I had just finished bench-pressing a mountain. Even so, I got out of bed, managing to stand. I stood in front of my mirror and gasped. I was naked, but more importantly, the wound from the hole, it was gone! No, more like it never happened in the first place! Then was that really a dream? It _had_ to be. I mean, Yuma would _never_ attempt to kill me, right?

"That was no dream, Love." a refined feminine voice said from my bed. I watched as my blanket began to move, a nude figure rising from it, their red hair cascading behind them. They stretched, yawning. "Good morning, Argento-san."

"Eh? Gremory-sama? Why are you-" I was silenced when Gremory-sama raised her finger to her lips, pointing at the door.

"Asia!? Are you okay in there? I heard screaming!" My mom shouted, running to my room(No doubt with her bat).

"I-it's okay, mom!" I answered, running to my door. "I just had a bad dream!" I locked my door, just in time, too. Mom started banging on it, angry(?).

"Asia, let me in!" Mom ordered, rattling the doorknob. "Don't make me break this door down!"

I scanned my room, looking for something I can use to cover myself with. Spotting my bathrobe on my closet door, I ran over to my closet, however-

"Who's the dumbass trying to hurt my baby!?" My mom asked, charging through my _locked_ door, carrying her metal baseball bat. Stopping, she looked around my room, from me reaching for my bathrobe, to my 'guest', sitting up against the wall in my bed, naked still.

"Good morning, Oka-san." Gremory-sama said, a smile on her face.

"Naked... my daughter, naked... with another girl..." My mom said like she couldn't believe it. Her eyes glazed over, her facial expressing no easily readable emotion.

"Mom? Are you okay?" I asked, waving my hand in front of her face.

Faster than I've _ever_ seen mom move, she grabbed my wrist, a malicious aura emanating from her. "M-mom? You're scaring me..."

"The first person you ever bring home, and it's a girl!?" Mom shouted, obviously angered.

That's _what you're angry about?'_ I thought, trying to pry my wrist from my mom's hand. Suddenly released from my mom's hand, I stumbled back, tripping over my own foot.

Mom pointed at Gremory-sama. "And you! I don't know what you did to my daughter, but if you forced her into _this_ ," she waved her hands around the room, "I'll make your life a living Hell. Got that?"

Gremory-sama nodded, her grin never leaving her face. "Of course, ma'am." She agreed. Mom yawned. "It's late, so we'll continue this talk in the morning." She said, leaving. I heard her mumble something about fixing doors while she left.

"Great... now my own mother thinks I'm into yuri..." I sighed, shaking my head. This got a chuckle out of Gremory-sama. "What's so funny?"

"It's just that nothing happened, like I said, but you and your Oka-san believe something did..." Gremory-sama shook her head, grinning. "You two share the same stubbornness..."

"Yeah, well," I started, getting back into my bed. "in these circumstances, I have a right to feel that way. Good night."

"It doesn't make much sense to go back to sleep now..." Gremory-sama said, still sitting up.

"Oh, yeah? Why's that?"

"Because-"

And that's when my alarm clock went off, signaling the time to wake up for school.

"The sun's up, isn't it?" I asked, shoving my face into my pillow. Groaning, I got back out of bed. Gremory-sama finally moved from my wall, but stopped in front of me. "Can you pass me my bra, please?" She asked, pointing at the lace black bra on top of a pile of clothes behind the door. handing it to her, I pulled a pair of simple white panties out of my dresser, putting them on.

"School seems a lot safer than here right about now, too..." I mumbled, getting dressed for the day. Finishing, I turned towards Gremory-sama, who was also finished getting dressed.

"Ready to go?" She asked, grabbing her shoes from under my bed (apparently she made herself comfortable in my room.). Nodding, we left my room, moving silently through the house, downstairs in the main hallway. Breathing deeply, I turned the front doorknob.

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING!?" Crap! I forgot about that!

styled

"G-Gremory-sama!" I turned toward the girl in question. "I apologize in advance!"

"Huh? For wh-Hey!" Gremory-sama cried as I picked her up. Carrying her princess style, I kicked open the front door.

"Bye, mom! See you afterschool!" I shouted, running out of the house. Looking back, I spotted mom in the doorway, waving her bat. "We _will_ talk about last night when you come home, Asia!" She shouted.

Running around the corner, I put Gremory-sama down to catch my breath.

"Wanna tell me why you ran out of your house like that?" Gremory-sama asked, crossing her arms under her bust, greatly emphasizing their size. I patted my own chest and frowned. I mean, sure, my breast weren't as big as hers, but breast size doesn't make the woman!... or at least that's what mom says...

"Well?" Gremory-sama started tapping her foot against the floor, growing impatient.

"Listen, Gremory-sama. When my mom gets angry, she doesn't listen to reason. You'd have to be able to magically manipulate her mind to even get her to _calm down_ , okay?" I explained. "But I'll deal with that when I get home. Getting to school on time is more important."

Gremory-sama smiled. "Glad to see that my youngest servant has a good set of values." she said, walking towards the school.

 _'Did Gremory-sama just praise me? Today may be a good day, after all.'_ I thought, a new smile growing on my face. I caught up to her, just to get plucked on my nose.

"Ow!" I cried, rubbing my nose. "What was that for!?"

"Since you made a good impression on me today, you'll need to keep impressing me from now on, okay?" Gremory-sama said, waiting for an answer. I nodded, which she seemed to accept. "Good. Now, I'll send someone to get you after classes finish, so please go with them. Actually," Gremory-sama stopped, so I stopped next to her. Looking around, I noticed that we made it to the school gates. But what suprised me wasn't how fast we got to the school, but who was waiting _outside_ of them that did.

"Good morning, Buchou, Argento-san." Kiba-kun greeted us as we approached the school, his trademark smile plastered on his face.

"Likewise, Kiba." Gremory-sama started. "After classes, can you bring Asia-san here to the clubroom? I want to introduce her to the rest of the club." Motioning to me, Gremory-sama looked at Kiba-kun, her posture giving off an aura of superiority.

Kiba-kun nodded in compliance. "Of course, Buchou." He replied. Turning towards me, he held his elbow out. "Ready for class?"

"R-right." I felt my face heat up as I wrapped my arm around his. "Have a good day, Gremory-sama." I said, walking off with Kiba-kun.

I noticed a girl with raven colored hair that reached her hips, walk up to Gremory-sama before my attention was pulled back to Kiba-kun.

"Did you have any plans for after class today, Argento-san?" He asked, his smile untouched.

"Asia."

"Huh?"

"We're friends, aren't we? Call me by my first name, then." I said, which earned a chuckle from Kiba-kun.

"I see... Then you should call me by my first name, as well, Asia-san." He agreed.

I wasn't expecting that answer. "R-right... Y-Yuuto-kun." I managed to stammer out, Yuuto-kun's smile growing wider.

 _'Well,'_ I thought. ' _Let's get this day over with...'_

With classes done for the day, Yuuto-kun walked over to my desk, earning the jealous stares of the other students(Girls at me; Guys at him).

"Are you ready to go, Asia-san?" he asked me as I packed my bookbag.

"Yeah. Lead the way, Yuuto-kun." I answered, standing.

"No way..."

"She called him by his first name?"

"When did they get so close..."

Listening to the others whispers about me, I smirked. Probably just jealous I did what they couldn't. Suddenly, three girls, girls I _recognized_ , stopped in the doorway, preventing us from leaving.

"Um, excuse us." I said, to no response from them but harsh glares.

"Kiba-kun, why _her_?" the familiar brunette asked, talking about me like I was a foul smelling piece of laundry. I was about to say something _particularly_ nasty, when Yuuto-kun stopped me, blocking my soon-to-be Path of Destruction.

"Please, allow me." He offered. I looked up at him and froze. He had his usual smile, but... he gave off such a cold aura, I wasn't sure who I was looking at.

"Listen, _ladies_ ," he said, as if that's not what they were. "I don't know why you treat Asia-san the way you do, I just know that it's not acceptable for a student of this school. I'd tell you to stop, but we _all_ know that won't happen anyway, so how about you _tell_ me why you're doing this."

"W-well, Kiba-sama, it's because of her that our boyfriends left us, so-"

"Oh, you girls can take that poor excuse, and shove it down your throats!" I shouted, fed up. My sudden outburst earned the attention of everyone in the class. "All you girls ever say is that the reason your boyfriends left you is me and the _facade_ of my innocence, and think that justifies your reasons for being complete monsters! Did you ever stop to think that they left you because they saw through your facades and wanted an honest girl to be with? Or are you lot just that stubborn and ignorant to think it's your fault this happened? Hm? You guys put me through Hell, with all of the times you _attacked_ me and all, and each time I could've went and complained to Kaichou, but I gave you the benefit of the doubt, thinking that you guys needed to vent your frustrations. I was taught the Lord appreciates forgiveness, but even I have some sort of tolerance to things like this!"

Everyone was taken back by my outburst. A few of the students even looked at the girls in the doorway, watching as they squirmed around, finally caught in their act.

"Mira, is this true?"

"Come to think of it, the rumors about Argento-san started with them..."

The brunette, I assumed she was Mira, bowed in front of me. "I-I'm sorry, Argento-san, for all of the trouble I've caused you. It just didn't make sense to me: right after you transfer in, Yuji breaks up with me. I... I jumped to conclusion, and for that I apologize." she said.

"Same here!"

"Me, as well!"

The other two followed suit, bowing. I didn't really care for an apology, I just wanted them to stop.

"Well, I'll accept, just don't try this again, okay?" I bargained. "...Maybe we could go out for ice cream some time?"

"Sure! Whenever you want!" Mira agreed. The other two nodded in agreement.

I smiled, my teeth shining brightly. Yuuto-kun cleared his throat, stopping the approach of the awkward silence.

"Asia-san, I'm glad you cleared up your problems with these girls, but we're late for our _club_ _meeting._ " He informed me, a worried expression on his face.

"Right! I almost forgot. We'll talk later, Mira. Excuse us." Mira and her friends moved out of the way as Yuuto-kun and I passed.

After finally leaving the school building, Yuuto-kun and I approached an old looking building on the campus.

"This is the Old School Building. Buchou got permission from the student council to hold club meetings here." Yuuto-kun explained, opening the front door. Walking inside, I was suprised by how clean the inside was. The oak wood floor complimented the Victorian era design of the place. I got the feeling that this building held high class gatherings before.

Continuing up the stairs, Yuuto-kun led me to a door across from the staircase.

"Everyone else is already here. Are you ready?" He asked, looking back at me. I took a deep breath.

"Of course I'm ready. Let's go." I announced happily, masking my nervousness. Yuuto-kun opened the door, and I was blinded by the difference in lighting brightness between this room and the rest of the building.

"Hey, guys, we're here." Yuuto-kun announced to the others in the room: a small, white haired girl wearing cat shaped head pieces, , and-

"You were talking to Gremory-sama this morning..." I said, looking at the familiar raven haired girl.

"Ara, ara, quite perceptive, aren't you?" she asked, smiling eerily.

"Glad you made it, Asia-san. I actually heard a little bit about your _outburst_ earlier. Thought you would've ditched the meeting. "

"Hey, when one of the school's Onee-samas asked you to do something, you do it." I said.

The raven haired girl pouted at me. "So you know about Rias, but not me? I'm a little jealous~" That's when it clicked why I recognized her.

"I apologize for not acknowledging you sooner, Akeno-sama. I didn't recognize you with your hair down." Apologizing, I bowed to Akeno-sama, whose face grew a faint smile.

"I was just _teasing_ you. What am I to do with such an easily provoked kouhai, hmm?" Akeno-sama asked, looking at me funny. I don't know why, but they way she looked at me made me feel weird.

"Akeno-senpai kind of has a S&M fetish, Asia-san." Yuuto-kun whispered into my ear. Feeling his breath on my ear made my face redden.

"I-I kinda figured, Y-Yuuto-kun. I'm just not sure how to deal with it..." I whispered back.

Gremory-sama cleared her throat, making the room more serious. "So, Asia, like I told you this morning, yesterday wasn't a dream. You really died."

I clutched my chest, where I had been stabbed. _'That... That can't be true.'_ I thought. _'That means that Yuma actually... No. That's impossible. Unless...'_

"Is this Hell?" I asked, taking another look around. "'Cause it's a _lot_ fancier than I was told."

Gremory-sama chuckled. "No, it's not, but you _are_ a being of Hell now. You're standing here because I brought you back as a Devil. My Devil servant, to be exact."

"I'm a-a-a-what now?" I stammered out. I couldn't believe this! I was brought back as a Devil? Laughable.

"Yeah. Mmmhmm. I'll believe you **when pigs fly**." I declared rebelliously. I walked towards the door, ready to leave.

"Do you remember Yuma, Asia-san?" Gremory-sama asked. I stopped, my hand inches away from the door handle.

"...Keep talking." I said, not turning around.

"If my information is correct, then you were killed because you were deemed too dangerous by enemy forces." Gremory-sama explained.

"Oooh, and lemme guess, God Himself is your enemy, right?" I asked comically. I decided to play along with their game.

Gremory-sama blinked. "Actually, yes. He is an enemy, along with-"

"His angels and the Fallen angels, right?" I cut her off, barely suppressing a laugh. Looking at me, Gremory-sama raised an eyebrow. "What's so funny?" she asked.

"Gremory-sama, I get you're into the occult, but this is just... Plus, I don't see how it relates to Yuma 'killing' me." I scoffed.

"It's because 'Yuma'- or whatever his real name is- is one of _them_." Akeno-sama answered, spitting out that last part.

"...Well, I noticed his wings were black, so I'm gonna go ahead and say he's a Fallen angel?" I said, the last part sounding more like a question than a statement.

"Great observation, Asia-san." Gremory-sama stated, clapping. "But that's all there is to it. A Fallen angel deemed you a threat, so you were ordered to be killed. I resurrected you to find out why that was so. Also," she looked at Yuuto-kun. "Kiba-kun asked me to. It was the first time he ever asked me for anything, so I couldn't really deny it."

"...Really?" I looked to Yuuto-kun for answers, to notice how he suddenly became enamored with his shoelaces, his cheeks slightly redder than before.

... Huh. I _m_ _ay_ have a chance at his heart after all.

 _"Please, Buchou. Save Asia for me. She's my closest friend. If the positions were flipped, she'd do the same for me. Hell, she'd do it for us all and then some. So please, Buchou, save her..."_ a certain person's voice was heard through a recorder, held by Akeno-sama.

"I recorded the _whole_ thing~" she said, smiling. It was then that Yuuto-kun decided to leave, shouting something along the lines of "It'sthatlatealreadybyegirlsI'llseeyouatschooltomorrow!" with a trail of steam following him.

"Akeno-sama!" I scolded the upperclassman, who stayed smiling. I just couldn't stay mad at her, especially after what she just did. "...Thanks."

I looked out the window. Yuuto-kun had the right idea. The sun was beginning to set. I should've left _ages_ ago. Mom was going to kill me!

"I gotta go, guys. My mom's gonna kill me if I'm any later than this!" Gremory-sama nodded, which is understandable because she was at my house this morning. Giving my goodbyes to everyone, I dashed out the door.

* * *

About three minutes away from the school, I finally decide to stop running. Wheezing, I bring my arms over my head, trying to catch my breath, when suddenly, a water bottle is thrust into my face.

"Hey," a voice says. "Going for a jog without a water bottle? Not a good idea."

"Thanks..." I accepted the bottle, looking up at the owner of the voice, a familiar, brown-haired boy grinning at me. "Uh... Hyoudou-san, right?"

"Wow. I didn't think you'd remember me." Hyoudou-san said, scratching his cheek. "S-so, I'll see you at school...?" he was trying to avoid the awkward tension in the air. How thoughtful.

"Yeah." I agreed, spying the map in his hand. "...Are you lost?"

"...Is it that obvious?" He said, sulking. I giggled. "No worries. Want me to show you around?"

"That'd be great. Thanks, Argento-san. My family moved from here to America a few years ago and we only came back recently, so my memory of the town is kind of blurry." Hyoudou-san admitted.

"I didn't know. But it explains how you got lost trying to go to... where _were_ you going, anyway?" I asked, a bit curious.

"I didn't tell you? I was going to the farmer's market." Hyoudou-san answered.

"Was that all? I thought you'd be trying to get into the girl's hot springs or something." I joked.

"U-uh, yeah. Definitely _not_ doing that. Heh heh..." Hyoudou-san looked around nervously.

...He was trying to get there, wasn't he?

"Anyway," I coughed into my sleeve. "Allow me, Asia Argento, to lead you to the Farmer's Market." I grinned, walking in the direction of the town square.

...My mom's _soooooo_ gonna kill me.


	3. Life 3: Of Devils and Priests

"Ugh... my head..." I groaned, rubbing my head. Mom _really_ ripped into me when I came home yesterday. Probably shouldn't have toured around with Hyoudou-san.

"So, how did your night with _Hyoudou-san_ go, Asia-san?" Yuuto-san asked, annoyance in his voice. I don't know why, but I could've sworn that Yuuto-kun was-

"Are you jealous? That Hyoudou-san and I went on a little _date~_?" I teased. Yuuto-san moved away from me. I got under his skin, apparently.

"Who you hang out with is not my concern." Yuuto-san looked away from me. I sulked. "Yuuto- _saaaaaaaan_! I was just giving him a tour of Kuoh. Nothing else happened! I swear!" I latched onto his arm, pleading my innocence. Yuuto-san didn't seem to care.

"Asia-san, I'm not worried about that, it's just that..." Yuuto-san motioned around us, to everyone _else_ in the clubroom. "We were in the middle of a meeting. With Buchou."Moving away from Yuuto-san, I looked at Rias-buchou, fidgeting in my seat.

"Ara ara~ Seems you two have a _very_ close relationship~" Akeno-sama teased us.

"I'm not worried. In fact, my concern is related to yesterday." Rias-buchou said, with me sighing with relief. Honestly, Buchou can really be scary if she wanted to be. That was a time when she could've been but wasn't. "How'd your mother take the news?"

I shrugged. "I told her you were spending the night and that you liked sleeping nude, but she was more concerned with the fact that I came home late." Rias-buchou nodded sagely. "In that case, it's probably alright if I don't alter her memories then," she informed me.

"Wait a minute. Can you actually _do_ that? Is that, like, some power Devils just know how to do?" I asked, honestly curious, looking to buchou for answers.

"W-well, you see, Asia, it's not that simple. You _can_ learn it, b-but you need to understand your magical ability first." Rias-buchou stated nervously. I sighed. "Fine. Guess I'll just train from now on." I began to walk out of the clubroom when Rias-Buchou spoke up.

"Just a moment, Asia. Remember: You were killed because you were believed to have a power that can slay a god." Rias-buchou pointed at me. "Today, you're gonna summon it."

I can't believe that buchou would think that was a good idea." I sighed. Yuuto-san stood next to my desk, grinning awkwardly.

"N-now, now, don't be mad at her about that little... _mishap_.." He defended.

"No, I'm not mad at _her..._ I'm mad that she thought that _beating me into submission_ was a good idea!" I complained, clutching my left arm. "It didn't even help! At all!"

"Speaking of," Yuuto-san pointed at my arm. "You know that Buchou or Akeno-san could've healed that almost instantly, right?"

"Yeah, but it's not like I'll be killed because of this injury, either, so it doesn't really matter if I get it healed or not." I countered. We were walking around on campus, enjoying our lunch break between classes when a familiar brown-haired student ran by, followed by three members of the kendo team.

"Stop right there, Hyoudou!"

"Just go somewhere and die!"

"L-ladies! Think of it as a compliment!" Hyoudou-san pleaded, running past Yuuto-san and me.

"...You were jealous of this guy?" I teased, noting the blush on Yuuto-san's face.

"O-of course not! Why would I ever be jealous of him?" he countered, slightly angered.

' _Yep_ ,' I thought, a deadpan expression on my face. ' _He's jealous._ ' I sighed, shaking my head in disappointment. "You know, if you really wanted to spend some time with me, all you had to do was ask." I looked at him, watching as his expression shifted from jealous annoyance to sudden surprise. "H-Huh?" He must've been _pretty_ shocked if that's all he could say. I brought my face closer to him, my cheeks heating up. "I-I'm not doing anything t-this Sunday... wanna go... see a movie or something...?"

"U-um... sure. I-I'd like to go with you." Yuuto-san responded with a smile that made me feel warm inside. I nodded, maybe a little bit _too_ energetically. "Great! W-well, I'll see you t-then! Bye!" I ran away into the school, too embarrassed by my request to stay around him. ' _I wasn't expecting him to accept!_ ' I thought. ' _I mean, I don't have any plans for Sunday anyway, but still..._ '

Stepping into the building, I was suddenly pulled to the side of the doors. Looking for the culprit, I saw Aika-san looking at me, an annoyed expression on her face.

"Girl, where've you been? I've hardly seen you in the classroom during breaks, so we haven't talked in!" She sounded hurt. I wasn't trying to avoid her, I just got caught up in my Devil buisness so I haven't had any real time to myself.

"Heh...sorry, Aika-san. I just got caught up in my new club." I scratched my cheek, embarrassed.

Aika-san rolled her eyes. "Well, is alright, I guess. But tell me, why did you join the Occult Research Club? You weren't interested in any clubs before, much less the occult." It was then that Aika-san began to smile perversely. "Could it be that you wanted to be closer to Kiba-kun? Huh? Huh?" She began nudging me with her elbow, my face becoming red again for the day. Yuuto-san walked into the school building past us, but his side appearance just added to my embarrassment. Aika-san must've noticed, because she called him out.

"Oi! Pretty Boy-san!" she called, which- surprisingly- got his attention. He turned around, just to have Aika-san continue to shoot at him.

"Treat my best friend here well, you got that?" she ordered, wrapping her arm around my shoulder. Looking at us, I could've sworn I saw Yuuto-san's face redden. Maybe I was just seeing things.

I don't know if he was going to respond, but the bell rang, signaling the beginning of yet _another_ boring class. Reluctant, I began my walk to class.

 ** _After Classes..._**

"Yes! School is over for the day! Praise the Sun King!" I shouted, rising out of my seat. Everyone looked at me like I suddenly said something taboo.

"Asia-san didn't look like someone who plays Dark Souls..." someone muttered.

"Yeah. That caught me off guard." another whispered.

I quickly sunk back into my seat. I had enough of being embarrassed today. I thought I had reached my embarrassment quota earlier, but I was apparently wrong. So, so wrong. Yuuto-san walked over to my desk, all smilies.

"Buchou asked for you to come in for the meeting today. Are you ready?" he asked, noting my current condition.

Getting out of my seat yet again, I nodded. "Let's just go before I make an even bigger fool of myself." I pleaded, which earned a look of sympathy from Yuuto-san.

Walking into the club room I noticed Rias-Buchou looking over some papers on her desk with a serious expression on her face. I guess she heard us enter, because her attention shifted to me, all seriousness replaced with a gentle smile.

"Glad you decided to join us today, Asia. I apologize for this morning. I just figured it would work like it did for Yuuto-kun." She motioned to the High Manipulator of Swords standing behind me, who waved nonchalantly back.

"Come on, Senpai! Even I know every person is different! Just because it worked for him doesn't mean it would for me." I countered, huffing. I had forgotten about this morning, but talking about it made me angry at Rias-senpai again.

"I know. My method was flawed, and that is why I'd like to make it up to you with this." I turned to see what she was talking about, only to see her holding up a flier. "You're getting your first request as a Devil."

"Mental note: Remind senpai that traveling via teleportation is a _terrible_ idea." I muttered before my gag reflex kicked in. hunching over, I upchucked my lunch- and possibly breakfast- in front of the house that called me. Why I appeared out front, I have no clue. Why the door was open in the first place was an even better question.

"So no one sees the security flaw in leaving the front door open?" I called into the house, letting myself in. something felt _off_ about the place, like my very being was screaming "Danger! Stay away!" However, I had a job to do, and that outweighed my danger sense. It was when I stepped in some thick, murky liquid that I realized what I got myself into.

"Hello? Did you call for a Devil?" I called into the back room. Reaching the doorway, I realized my question wouldn't be answered as a body laid in a pool of blood, which I was standing in.

"Glad I didn't take my shoes off..." I muttered, fighting off the nausea. It was at that moment that a man stepped into the room carrying a pistol, dressed as a priest.

"Well, well, you Devils sure move quickly, huh? I barely had enough time to cut him up before you arrived." The man said, moving closer to me. I don't know why, but his very _presence_ disgusted me to my core.

"Are you the one who did this?" I accused the man, who scoffed. "So what if I did? All who call on the Devils give up their humanity anyway! I just helped the fucker back onto the right path!" He laughed maniacally at his statement. I couldn't stand his statement.

"You mean that because he had a wish he wanted fulfilled that God _obviously_ couldn't do Himself that he should die? That because he thought that Devils were the answer, he didn't deserve to live!?" I asked, already enraged. The priest, spinning his pistol on his finger, looked shocked. "Oh, wow. I didn't expect a Devil to get it. Good for you!" He said smiling.

My expression went dark. This man, no, this _monster,_ out of everyone I've ever known, he's the one most deserving of being called a Devil. I clenched my fist.

"Heh. It's a good thing that I wasn't exactly the religious type. A God that allows _this_ ," I motioned to the dead man, "is no God of mine. My mother, on the other hand, would be devastated."

"Oh? You have a mommy? Maybe I'll pay her a visit when I'm finished with you!" The priest raised his gun, taking aim at me. I smirked. "You know what? You, my dear priest, are a monster that needs to be put down. I'll _gladly_ be the one to do it, and when I'm done, I'll bury this poor man as a sign of my respect!" My anger flared out of control, and I had no intention off controlling it, either. "Father! In the name of this fallen man, I _will_ kill you!" I vowed. It was at this moment that a new voice was heard.

[ **Boost!]**

 _'Eh?_ ' I thought. ' _No matter. Just focus on this prick in front of me._ ' Rushing the man, I readied my fist, smashing it into his face as he attempted to dodge. Watching him fly into the back wall, I whistled. "Damn, that felt _good._ " I said, cracking my knuckles, feeling the cool metal on my left hand.

...Wait, _metal_?

I looked down at my hand, gasping at what I saw. In place of my arm was a red gauntlet, a small, green gem embedded into the back of my palm. "Well, this is new." I muttered while examining my arm (?).

"Lucky punch, bitch!" The priest came off the wall, spitting out blood. He reassured into his coat, pulling out a alley stick.

"What's that supposed to do to- oh, ok then." I said add the stick extended into a blade of light. The priest rushed me, talking about choosing between cutting me up and shooting me into Swiss cheese. Can't say for sure, 'cause I wasn't listening, but focusing on the new footsteps coming from three other end of the house.

"Otou-san? You left the front door open again, haha." a familiar voice said, walking closer.

' _Is that... Hyoudou-san?_ ' I thought, using my newfound gauntlet to block the priest's blade, knocking it out of his hand and across the room. ' _Wait,_ Otou-san _? Then that means..._ ' My eyes widened as I realized what happened.

This man killed Hyoudou-san's father.

"Otou-san? Are you alr-ugh. What is this stuff?" Hyoudou-san asked even closer than before. Turning into the doorway, I heard Hyoudou-san gasp before I turned my head to face him.

"Oh, um... Hey there, Hyoudou-san..." I said, smiling nervously. Hyoudou-san looked between me and the priest, still in shock. "W-W-Why are you two here? Where's Otou-san...!" That was when he ran past us, right over to the dead man, his father.

"Why?" Hyoudou-san asked no one in particular, still looking at the corpse. "He was a good man, a gentle soul. He didn't have any enemies, let alone people that didn't like him, yet he was killed..."

"Who did this!? Who took away the last bit of family I had!?" Now he was looking at us, his anger and grief in his eyes, as off he had witnessed each member of his family die in front of him.

Using Hyoudou-san as a distraction, the priest swept my legs out from under me. "Thanks for the distraction, boy. Now quick, hand me my blade so I can exorcise this shitty Devil." the priest pleaded, standing on my gauntlet arm, causing me to cry out in pain.

"No way... Asia-san... is a Devil?" Hyoudou-san muttered as I watched him crumple to the ground. The priest grinned. "Sounds like you two know each other. Oh, well. Anyway, not only is your friend here a shitty Devil, but she's the one who killed your old man over there!" I looked up at the priest, disgusted with his actions. He seemed to enjoy my reaction, though, because he began to apply more pressure to my arm, causing me to cry out once more.

"Don't listen to him, Hyoudou-san! It was him who killed your father, not me!" I stated, honesty stopping up my words.

"Now that I think about it, those rumors about you make sense..." Hyoudou-san muttered, tossing the priest his blade.

"Hyoudou-san! Don't tell me you believe this fraud of a priest!?" Tears formed at the corners of my eyes. He really believed the rumors more than me? We actually spent time together. Did that mean nothing to him?

...Compared to being stabbed by a spear of light, this hurt a lot more.

I turned over to see his face one last time. "See you in the next life, Hyoudou-san." I smiled as tears worked their way down my cheeks.

"...Just make it quick, Father."Hyoudou-san looked away, but I saw it, or rather, them.

His tears.

"This was such a touching moment, ir made my skin crawl! Just die already!" The priest stabbed his blade down in my direction. I expected it to stab me already. That is, until-

"Don't to dare lay a hand on my servant, Father Freed! Kiba-kun!" Rias-Senpai, a voice I thought I'd never hear again, shouted from a corner of the room, shocking everyone already there.

"Right!" Yuuto-san was a blur, knocking Freed off of me. Helping me up, Yuuto-san blushed. "Are you alright, Asia?"

"I'm fine, t-thank you." I answered, blushing as well. It was then that I noticed the furniture flying above or heads.

"Eat this." Koneko said, her voice as monotone as ever. Looking in Freed's direction, I saw just how many things Koneko threw at the man.

"Shit. She wasn't supposed to call for reinforcements! Then I'll just..." The father grabbed Hyoudou-san, holding him with his blade against Hyoudou-san's neck.

"Huh!?" Hyoudou-san was just as surprised as we were, judging from the look in his eyes.

"What are you gonna do now, redhead? Risk your necks for this human, or leave now before my blade makes love with your faces!?"

It's official: Freed's insane.

"Tch! Everyone, we're falling back!" On that note, Yuuto-san hoisted me over his shoulder and ran to Rias-senpai, who had a magic circle ready to take us away. I looked at Hyoudou-san over Yuuto-san's shoulder. "Did you realize your mistake yet?" I asked rhetorically,already knowing the answer. "Good. Then I'll be back for you," I pointed at Freed, "and I'll kick your ass in the process!" I made this oath as the magic circle finally activated,sending us away from there.

 **A/N: Sorry I took so long to post this, I just ran into a huge block for a while. Anyway, please remember to follow and review! Thanks!**


End file.
